Alfred goes Cats
by Narziss
Summary: [TdV] Herbert und Alfred haben eine kleine Wette, die zumindest für Alfred anders ausgeht als erwartet...


Titel: Alfred goes Cats

Autor: LestatsCloe

Teil: 1/1

Fandom: Tanz der Vampire

Pairing: Herbert von Krolock x Alfred

Rating: P16-Slash

Warnung: Slash

Disclaimer: Unsere TdV-Freunde gehören natürlich Roman Polanski und dieses Mal stammt die Idee auch nicht nur von mir, sondern zum Teil von meiner lieben Beta.

Kommentar: Wie gesagt kommt der Kern dieser Idee von meiner Beta, der ich diese Geschichte widme. Ich schreibe das hier nur für dich, also wehe du magst es nicht 3

Alfred goes Cats

„Muss das wirklich sein, Herbert?" Alfred war vor fast zwanzig Minuten hinter dem Paravent verschwunden und am liebsten wäre er dort geblieben, bis Herbert schlafen gehen würde. Doch der war sehr hartnäckig und hielt Wache, wobei er zusehends ungeduldiger wurde. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er in dem geräumigen Ankleidezimmer. Alfred stellte diese Frage nun schon zum dritten Mal und wie zuvor verdrehte er die Augen, seufzte hörbar auf und antwortete zum dritten Mal: „Wir haben gewettet, du hast verloren und das ist der Wetteinsatz. Nun stell dich nicht so an und zeig dich endlich." So langsam reichte es ihm, auch seine Geduld war irgendwann zu Ende, obwohl er mit Alfred sehr geduldig war. Zu Anfang hatte er noch gedacht, diese Sache könnte Spaß machen, aber inzwischen hatte er seine Meinung geändert.

Vor einigen Nächten hatte sein Vater verkündet, dass er mit Sarah zu Herberts Großonkel fahren wollte. Natürlich hatte Herbert wenig Lust auf diesen Besuch, er kannte seine Verwandten nur zu gut und vermied jedes Zusammentreffen. Leider konnte der Graf sehr hartnäckig sein und so brauchte Herbert beinah eine ganze Stunde, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er mit Alfred sehr gut hier bleiben konnte. Schließlich war er schon mehrere Jahrhunderte alt und somit erwachsen genug, auf das Schloss und die Vampire acht zu geben. Mehr als einmal versicherte er seinem Vater, dass man seine Abwesenheit gar nicht merken würde und schließlich konnte er ihn tatsächlich überzeugen. Er würde mit seinem kleinen Engel zu Hause bleiben und nicht mit zur lästigen Verwandtschaft fahren müssen.

Bis dahin war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, doch als er und Alfred allein waren, wollte der ihm nicht recht glauben, dass er seinen Vater ersetzen konnte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass man nicht merken würde, wenn dein Vater nicht hier ist?"

„Ganz einfach, ich bin schließlich sein Sohn und ich kann ihn perfekt ersetzen.", entgegnete Herbert gereizt. Er hatte Alfred den Rücken zugewandt und schaute mit beleidigter Miene aus dem Fenster. Diese Worte ausgerechnet von seinem Geliebten zu hören, kränkte ihn zutiefst.

„Natürlich seid ihr Vater und Sohn, so meinte ich das doch nicht. Aber ihr unterscheidet euch in so vielen Dingen..." Alfred wusste zu gut, wie empfindlich Herbert sein konnte, wenn man seinen Stolz, von dem er als Adliger mehr als genug besaß, verletzte. Warum war ihm das auch herausgerutscht, er wusste doch, wie Herberts Reaktion aussah. Hoffentlich konnte er ihn ein wenig besänftigen und einen Streit vermeiden, denn mit dem Älteren zu streiten war nicht lustig.

Etwas zögerlich ging er auf Herbert zu und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte, ich habe das wirklich nicht so gemeint." Doch es kam keine Reaktion, noch immer starrte Herbert hinaus in die Nacht, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Alfred entschied, ihn besser in Ruhe zu lassen, bis der andere sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Herbert plötzlich herumwirbelte und entzückt ausrief: „Ich werde es dir beweisen!"

„Was?" Völlig perplex und aus großen Augen schaute Alfred zu ihm hoch. Er verstand nicht recht, was jetzt los war und was Herbert ihm beweisen wollte, doch noch ehe er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, sprudelte es aus seinem Freund heraus.

„Ich werde dir beweisen, wie ähnlich ich meinem Vater bin, und dass ich ihm in nichts nachstehe. Morgen Nacht werde ich alle Vampire ins Schloss einladen und niemand wird merken, dass der Graf nicht da ist. Und wenn ich das schaffe, dann darf ich mir etwas von dir wünschen, chéri. Nun, was sagst du dazu? Wagst du diese kleine Wette?"

Alfred wusste erst gar nicht, was er antworten sollte. Eine Wette mit Herbert? Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, doch andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Friedhofsvampire ihn für den Grafen halten würden. Also konnte ihm nichts Schlimmes dabei passieren, oder? Herbert würde die Wette verlieren, ganz einfach, aber etwas mulmig war ihm noch immer. Sollte er zustimmen? Er hatte schon oft zu Herberts Vorschlägen ja gesagt und es im Nachhinein bereut, aber andererseits war er ziemlich sicher, gewinnen zu können.

„Oder hast du etwa Angst?" Diese schnippische Frage aus dem Mund seines Freundes besiegelte seine Entscheidung.

„N-natürlich nicht, ich bin kein Angsthase. Außerdem wirst du diese Wette verlieren, niemand hält dich für deinen Vater."

„Wundervoll! Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich das schaffe." Ehe Alfred sich versah, hatte Herbert ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt und war zur Tür hinaus geeilt. Stimmungsschwankungen waren für dieses Verhalten gar kein Ausdruck mehr.

Zwei Nächte später wollte der Graf abreisen und bis dahin bekam man Herbert kaum noch zu Gesicht. Jeden Abend verschwand er nach dem Aufstehen direkt in seinem Ankleidezimmer und schloss sich dort ein. Weder Alfred noch sein Vater durften ihn stören und jeden, der höflich anklopfte, verscheuchte er ziemlich barsch. Der Graf wunderte sich allerdings, warum aus seinem Schrank einer seiner Anzüge mitsamt einem Umhang verschwunden war. Doch Alfred konnte ihm dazu nichts sagen, Sarah räumte seinen Schrank gelegentlich nur um, trug seine Sachen aber nicht davon und Herbert war ja nicht ansprechbar, also war ziemlich klar, wer für diesen Verlust verantwortlich war. Zum Glück besaß er als Adliger mehr als genug Garderobe. Zwar hätte er gerne gewusst, was sein Sohn mit seiner Kleidung wollte, aber das würde er in diesem Unleben wohl nicht mehr erfahren.

Am Abend der Abreise war Herbert noch aufgedrehter als sonst. Er lief aufgeregt hin und her, stand Koukol im Weg und hörte seinem Vater kein bisschen zu, als dieser ihn wie ein kleines Kind ermahnte. Er konnte gar nicht erwarten, mit seiner Maskerade zu beginnen, und war aufgeregter als ein kleiner Junge am Heiligen Abend. Alfred verstand nicht ganz, was Herbert so viel Freude bereitete, dass er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. War er sich so siegessicher? Was hatte er sich einfallen lassen und in den letzten Nächten in seinem Zimmer getrieben? Hoffentlich hatte er nicht doch einen Weg gefunden, diese dumme Wette zu gewinnen. Innerlich verfluchte Alfred sich längst dafür, dass er darauf eingegangen war. Sollte er verlieren, was Herberts Verhalten leider sehr wahrscheinlich werden ließ, dann musste er ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen und Alfred kannte die Wünsche seines Freundes zu gut, manchmal besser als ihm lieb war.

Kaum war die Kutsche mit dem Grafen und Sarah abgefahren, packte Herbert ihn wortlos beim Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich in sein Zimmer, in dem er die letzten beiden Nächte verbracht hatte.

„Wa-was soll das denn Herbert, was hast du vor?" Fast wäre Alfred auf der Treppe zu Fall gekommen, doch eine Antwort bekam er von seinem Freund nicht, abgesehen von etwas Gemurmel, das wie „Siehst du gleich." klang. In seinem Zimmer angekommen drückte Herbert ihn auf den Zweisitzer an der Wand neben der Tür. Noch immer strahlte er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht. Sonst war er auch immer gut gelaunt, aber so viel gute Laune machte Alfred misstrauisch und verunsicherte ihn auch.

Herbert war hinter einem Wandschirm verschwunden und zog sich offensichtlich gerade aus, denn seine Kleider fanden sehr schwungvoll den Weg Richtung Kleiderschrank. Nach und nach landeten Frack, Weste, Hemd, Hose und Strümpfe auf dem Teppich. Als Herbert auch noch anfing zu summen, bekam es Alfred langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, hier stimmte eine ganze Menge nicht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund es zwar versuchen, aber niemals schaffen würde, wirklich seinen Vater zu imitieren, doch einige Dinge ließen darauf schließen, dass er Herbert unterschätzt hatte. Zwar mussten die anderen Vampire dem jungen Adligen seine Verkleidung auch glauben und ihn in dieser Nacht für den Grafen halten, doch je fröhlicher der Andere wurde, desto mehr zweifelte Alfred. Warum nur war er so dumm gewesen, dieser Wette zuzustimmen?

Noch ehe er seine Selbstvorwürfe weiter ausleben konnte, trat Herbert vor den Paravent und präsentierte sich in einer perfekten Verkleidung. Mit offenen Mund und aus großen Augen starrte Alfred ihn ungläubig an. Das war einfach unmöglich, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Haarfarbe nicht stimmte und der Umhang noch fehlte, glich Herbert seinem Vater wie ein Ei dem anderen. Der kleine Größenunterschied war nur zu merken, wenn man die Beiden sehr genau kannte, doch jedem Anderen fiel das nicht auf.

„D-du... wie hast du... du siehst aus wie..." Alfred war aufgestanden und kam langsam zu Herbert herüber, der sich seinem Liebsten nun stolz von allen Seiten präsentierte. Sein Gesicht war dunkel geschminkt, die schwarzen Schattierungen glichen perfekt denen seines Vaters. Zwar war er etwas schlanker gebaut als sein Vater, doch unter einem weiten, schwarzen Umhang würde das nicht weiter auffallen.

„Na, überrascht? Es war gar nicht so einfach, Vaters Kleidung für mich passend zu machen, wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig Zeit ich hatte. Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Haare, dann wirst du schon sehen, dass ich unsere kleine Wette gewinne." Übermütig fuhr er durch Alfreds blonde Locken und verschwand dann mit schnellen Schritten im angrenzenden Badezimmer. Dort befand sich eine der letzten Requisiten, eine lange, schwarze Echthaarperücke. Herbert hatte sie vor vielen Jahren auf einem Maskenball getragen, den seine Cousine veranstaltet hatte, und zum Glück hatte er sie danach aufgehoben. Sonst hätte er sich die Haare schwarz färben müssen. Allein bei der Vorstellung schauderte ihm, er und schwarze Haare, niemals.

Nun begann er in Windeseile die vielen weißen Strähnen mit unzähligen Haarnadeln hochzustecken, damit sie unter einem Haarnetz verschwinden konnten. Das war gar nicht so einfach, doch nach fast zehn Minuten hatte er es geschafft und das feine Netz über den Kopf gezogen. Die Perücke stellte keine Schwierigkeit dar und so hatte er in kürzester Zeit die Haarfarbe gewechselt. Zu dumm, dass er sich nicht im Spiegel sehen konnte, jetzt hätte er sich gerne selbst gesehen, doch andererseits würde Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck gleich Spiegel genug sein. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht verließ er das Bad wieder und als er durch die Tür trat, fielen Alfred fast die Augen aus dem Gesicht. Er war sprachlos, doch seine Mimik sagte alles. Innerlich triumphierte Herbert bereits, wenngleich er noch die übrigen Vampire überzeugen musste. Doch wenn Alfred ihm diese Kostümierung abnahm, würde auch jeder andere Unsterbliche darauf hereinfallen.

Tatsächlich fehlten Alfred die Worte und so sah er stumm und mit immer größer werdenden Augen zu, wie Herbert als letztes den Umhang umlegte und die schwarzen Strähnen über den Stehkragen drapierte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte glauben mögen, der Graf stünde in der Mitte des Zimmers, denn man musste ziemlich genau hinsehen, um die kleinen Unterschiede zu sehen. Was hatte ihn doch gleich dazu verleitet, diese Wette einzugehen? Allmählich müsste er Herbert doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass Vorsicht geboten war, wenn der Ältere so sicher auftrat.

So kam es, dass der Rest dieser Nacht nur noch Formsache war. Herbert lieferte einen eindrucksvollen Auftritt auf dem Friedhof und verkündete, er wolle heute Nacht eine kleine Feier geben, zu der alle Vampire eingeladen seien. Niemand bemerkte, wer dieser Graf wirklich war, auch wenn sich einige wunderten, dass Sarah und Herbert in dieser Nacht fehlten. Doch dem „Grafen" fiel auf jede Frage eine geschickte Antwort ein und er genoss es sichtlich so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen und dennoch unerkannt zu bleiben. Sogar seine Stimme verstellte er so gekonnt, dass man glauben musste, mit dem Grafen selbst und nicht mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

Als die Nacht fast vorüber waren und die Vampire auf den Friedhof zurückgekehrt waren, blieben Alfred und Herbert, noch immer in seiner Verkleidung, ganz allein zurück im Ballsaal. Herbert stand direkt hinter seinem kleinen Engel und schlang die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an seine Brust.

„War das nicht eine wundervolle Nacht, chéri? Mit hat das sehr gut gefallen, Vater sollte öfters wegfahren.", flüsterte er seinem Geliebten mit sanfter Stimme ins Ohr. Tatsächlich hatte ihm diese kleine Wette noch mehr Freude bereitet als erwartet, denn nun hatte er nicht nur einen Wunsch bei Alfred frei, sondern er hatte sich auch prächtig amüsiert. Es war ein riesiger Spaß gewesen, den Grafen zu spielen, und jetzt freute er sich darauf, Alfred seinen Wetteinsatz zu verraten. Ihm war nämlich in den letzten Nächten, als er an seinem Kostüm gearbeitet hatte, eine großartige Idee gekommen. Sein kleiner Engel würde nicht sonderlich begeistert sein, aber darum ging es ja auch nicht.

„Ja, das war wirklich schön..." Alfred war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich gerade wohl fühlte oder nicht, denn eigentlich gab es nur zwei Dinge, die jetzt passieren konnten. Entweder ließ Herbert endlich die Katze aus dem Sack und verriet ihm, wie sein Wunsch aussah. Oder aber er wollte mit ihm schlafen, wofür der Ballsaal allerdings kein passender Ort war, denn Alfred hatte die Angewohnheit, ziemlich laut dabei zu werden. Herbert schmiegte sich immer enger an ihn, legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und begann, Alfreds Hals zu küssen. Einen Moment schien es, dass er seinen Liebsten zerdrücken wollte, so fest drängte er sich an ihn.

„Alfred?" Zärtlich knabberte Herbert an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe mir überlegt, was ich mir von dir wünsche." Irgendwie wäre Alfred jetzt die zweite Möglichkeit, was nun passieren würde, lieber gewesen. Er hatte gerade angefangen, sich an die Zärtlichkeiten zu gewöhnen, doch als er hörte, was Herbert ihm nun ins Ohr flüsterte, riss er sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei los.

„Was? Da... das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein, das kannst du nicht verlangen!" Entsetzt starrte er Herbert an und rang mit seiner Fassung. Wie konnte er nur? Das konnte Herbert doch nicht wirklich wollen! Er hatte ihm so oft versichert, wie sehr er ihn lieben würde und jetzt sollte er...? Nein! Niemals, das kam gar nicht in Frage!

„Du willst dich nicht an unsere Abmachung halten?" Herberts Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass das nicht die Reaktion war, die er sehen wollte, denn er spitzte die Lippen ein wenig und fing an zu schmollen. Ein Anblick, dem Alfred in den seltensten Fällen etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte. Seine Wut ebbte ein wenig ab und trotzdem wollte er das nicht tun.

„Kann es nicht... etwas Anderes sein?" Seine Stimme war wieder bedeutend leiser geworden, aber im ersten Moment fürchtete er, Herbert könnte wirklich böse werden. Doch dessen Mimik wandelte sich von beleidigt in melancholisch-traurig, er ließ die Schultern hängen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Natürlich... wie du meinst..." Enttäuscht ging er zur Tür, von seiner Erhabenheit und seinem Stolz war nichts mehr zu merken.

„Herbert..." Wie so oft bekam Alfred ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn der Ältere seinetwegen so niedergeschlagen war und er wollte es irgendwie wieder gut machen.

„Ist schon gut... wenn es so eine Zumutung ist..."

Das hatte Alfred nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Aber er konnte doch nicht... Entgegen aller Vernunft, die ihm sagte, dass Herbert sich bis zum nächsten Abend wieder beruhigt haben würde, lief er ihm nach und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ich... also... wenn es dir so wichtig ist... meinetwegen..." Schon jetzt wusste er, dass er einen großen Fehler beging, doch er konnte es nicht ertragen, schuld zu sein an Herberts depressiver Stimmung.

Der war allerdings von einer Minute auf die Andere wie ausgewechselt. Voller Freude wirbelte er herum und zog Alfred schwungvoll an sich. Sein triumphales Grinsen bekam sein Liebster natürlich nicht zu sehen, sonst hätte Alfred ja gewusst, dass Herbert ihm nur etwas vorgespielt hatte. Stattdessen drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Locken.

„Oh, ich wusste doch, dass du dich an unsere Abmachung hältst!"

Ja, gestern Nacht hatte er sich sehr gefreut, dass Alfred doch noch auf seinen Wunsch eingegangen war. Doch jetzt verlor er wirklich die Geduld, immerhin wartete er bereits über eine halbe Stunde. Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, sich umzuziehen, nicht einmal er brauchte so lange und das hieß schon eine ganze Menge.

„Alfred, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein." Entnervt stöhnte er auf. Was auch immer der Junge da machte, es reichte jetzt endgültig.

„Entweder du bist in zwei Minuten damit fertig und kommst hinter diesem elenden Paravent vor oder ich hole dich!" Herbert wanderte ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür, drehte dann um und wollte schon kapitulieren, da stand Alfred vor dem Wandschirm. Die Wangen tief rot schaute er betreten zu Boden und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern herum.

Mit leuchtenden Augen umrundete Herbert ihn und freute sich, dass er so lange gewartet hatte. Diesen Anblick hätte er sich nicht entgehen lassen wollen: sein Alfred als kleiner, süßer Kater! Seine eigene Verkleidung hatte ihn auf diese Idee gebracht und so hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Alfred das Katzenkostüm in dieser Nacht tragen würde. Nur für ihn. Sanft strich er über das kurze, gelbe Fell, ließ die Finger über die kleinen, schwarzen Flecken darauf gleiten und begann, mit den spitzen Ohren zu spielen. Als seine Fingerspitzen Alfreds Wirbelsäule hinabfuhren, konnte er deutlich fühlen, wie sein kleiner Kater unter dieser Berührung erzitterte. Wie gut, dass der Stoff eng anlag und so sämtliche Konturen des hübschen Körpers genau zu erkennen waren. So zeichneten sich nicht nur Brust und Schultern sehr deutlich ab.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mich darauf gefreut habe. Diese Nacht wirst du so schnell nicht vergessen, das verspreche ich dir." Als er Herberts raue Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte, bekam er für einen kurzen Moment weiche Knie, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde er von zwei starken Armen in die Luft gehoben und aus dem Zimmer getragen.

„Hey, was... was machst du da! Lass mich sofort runter!" Doch Herbert lachte nur und schleppte ihn in eines der Zimmer, die Alfred bislang noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war nicht sonderlich groß und auch eher schlicht eingerichtet. Rechts von der Tür stand eine kleine, hell bezogene Sitzgruppe um einen Couchtisch herum, im Kamin hatte Herbert vorsorglich ein Feuer entzünden lassen, das nun leise vor sich hin knisterte. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren schwere, dunkle Vorhänge angebracht, doch sie konnten kein Fenster verbergen, denn Alfred erinnerte sich, dass es ein Nebenzimmer gab. Herbert hatte ihn inzwischen wieder auf die Füße gestellt und führte ihn nun durch das Zimmer zu eben diesen Vorhängen.

„Es wir dir gefallen, glaube mir." Schwungvoll zog er sie beiseite und beobachtete dabei genau Alfreds Reaktion.

Der war wieder einmal überrascht von dem, was er sah, und vergaß für einen Moment sogar, wie peinlich ihm dieses Kostüm eigentlich war. In einer großzügigen Nische in der Wand war hier ein Bett eingelassen worden, ein großes Himmelbett, die Wände von Stoff verdeckt und das Bett selber mit vielen runden und eckigen, großen und kleinen Kissen in dunkelblau, weinrot und schwarz-violett geschmückt. Ein richtiges Liebesnest, dachte Alfred und bei dieser Vorstellung breitete sich eine nicht mehr ganz so ungewohnte Hitze in seinem Körper aus. Anfangs hatte er große Angst gehabt, als Herbert mit ihm schlafen wollte, und auch jetzt war ihm zuerst immer ein wenig unwohl dabei. Doch er gewöhnte sich daran und Herbert ließ ihn seine Bedenken und Befürchtungen schnell vergessen, sodass sie es beide genießen konnten.

„Ist das nicht eine schöne Kuschelecke für einen kleinen Kater?" Herbert zog ihn in seine Arme und wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab, sondern verschloss den Mund seines Geliebten mit einem sanften Kuss. Alfred hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss diese Zuwendung. Er fühlte, wie Herbert sich erneut eng an ihn drängte, und als er sein Knie zwischen Alfreds Beine schob, hätte der am liebsten laut gestöhnt. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und er hörte noch Herberts raue, dunkle Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte: „Dieses Kostüm war eine großartige Idee. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut mir das gefällt." Alfred ließ sich bereitwillig auf die vielen Kissen drücken und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Herbert über ihm, ein feines Lächeln im Gesicht, das Bände sprach. Es gab keinen Zweifel, was er für diese Nacht geplant hatte.

Wieder küssten sie sich und Herbert begann, Alfreds Locken und die Katzenohren zu streicheln. Er genoss es sichtlich, ihn zu erobern und zu verführen, zu bestimmen, was geschehen sollte und dabei Alfreds Reaktionen auf sich wirken zu lassen. Obwohl sein kleiner Engel eigentlich wissen sollte, was nun kam, schien er noch immer so naiv wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Damals hatte er kaum gewusst, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, aber zum Glück störte sich der Graf kaum noch daran, Herbert und einen seiner Liebhaber in einer solchen Nacht zu hören. Wer hätte aber auch gedacht, dass Alfred eine so kräftige Stimme hatte? Auch jetzt schien ihm, er würde seinem Engel zum ersten Mal die Geheimnisse der Liebe zeigen, als seine Hand langsam tiefer wanderte, über Alfreds Brust streichelte und durch den Stoff mit seinen Brustwarzen spielte.

Wäre Alfred noch am Leben gewesen, ihm wäre die Luft weg geblieben, als er erneut Herberts Bein spürte, wie er sich an ihn drängte, gegen seine nun sehr deutliche Erregung rieb. Noch immer hatte er die Augen fest geschlossen, als Herbert ein wenig tiefer rutschte und seinen Hals liebkoste, sanfte Küsse auf der weichen Haut verteilte, vorsichtig hinein biss, jedoch ohne ihn zu verletzen. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über den flachen Bauch seines Geliebten, neckte ihn ein wenig und beobachtete fasziniert, wie viel Farbe das Gesicht eines Untoten doch bekommen konnte. Alfreds mühsam unterdrücktes Stöhnen und Keuchen erregte ihn selbst immer mehr, doch er wollte sich noch ein wenig zurück halten. Schließlich würden sie noch Zeit genug haben und es würde niemanden stören.

Wieder glitt er ein Stück tiefer, doch nun war ihm das Kostüm ein wenig im Weg. Der Stoff störte und trennte ihn von samtener, weicher Haut, also machte er kurzerhand Gebrauch von seinen Fangzähnen und zerriss den Stoff dann. Alfred erschrak für einen Moment, doch als er Herberts Lippen spürte, die sich um seine Brustwarzen schlossen, war ihm das Kostüm mehr als egal. Er schloss die Augen und streckte seinen Körper den Berührungen entgegen. Eigentlich wollte er sich heute Nacht beherrschen, doch als die langen Finger zwischen seine Beine glitten, ihn kaum merklich durch den Stoff streichelten, stöhnte er laut auf. Noch immer berührten ihn nur Herberts Fingerspitzen, doch das allein, glaubte er, reichte schon, machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Als Alfred schon glaubte nicht mehr zu wissen, wer er war, ließen die geschickten Finger plötzlich von ihm ab. Überrascht und auch enttäuscht öffnete er die Augen und hob ein wenig den Kopf an, um zu sehen, dass Herbert Zentimeter für Zentimeter den Stoff des Kostüms weiter entzwei riss, bis es schließlich nur noch von einem Stück am Rücken zusammen gehalten wurde. Er wollte schon fragen, was das sollte, als der andere anfing, mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel zu umkreisen, ihn wieder ein wenig zu kitzeln. Mit einem Seufzen streckte sich Alfred wieder auf den Kissen aus, schloss die Augen erneut und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er genoss es, so verwöhnt zu werden und dafür nahm er auch gerne das alberne Kostüm in Kauf.

Doch Herbert gönnte ihm nicht viel Ruhe, er wartete nur ab, bis Alfreds Erregung ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Dann arbeitete er sich mit vielen Küssen weiter nach unten vor, um schließlich das, was seine Finger begonnen hatten, mit den Lippen zu Ende zu bringen. Als Alfred fühlte, wie Herbert ihn langsam in den Mund nahm, hörte er sich selbst kurz aufschreien. Das hatte er schließlich noch nie mit ihm gemacht und er war gar nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt ausprobieren wollte. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wieder stärker. War ihm zuvor schon heiß gewesen, glaubt er jetzt, fast zu verbrennen, als Herbert ihn so zärtlich und geschickt verwöhnte. Er fing an, nach Luft zu schnappen, sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und unbeherrschter und er wand sich in den Kissen.

Er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, er wollte es Herbert sagen. Genau in diesem Moment drang der andere mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein, nahm noch einen zweiten dazu und gab ihm so einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was er für diese Nacht noch plante. Das war endgültig zu viel für Alfred und er kam mit einem kurzen, lauten Schrei. Für eine Sekunde war sein Körper wie betäubt, er bekam nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum war, sondern kostete nur die Empfindungen dieses Moments aus, spannte all seine Muskeln. Dann plötzlich wich die Anspannung aus ihm, seine Muskeln lösten sich wieder und er sank halb ohnmächtig in die Kissen. Einen Augenblick der Ruhe wollte Herbert ihm wohl gönnen, doch dann würde er sich seinen eigentlichen Wunsch erfüllen. Eigentlich konnte sein Vater doch öfters wegfahren.


End file.
